Suckshaft
by niaht
Summary: JackSawyer. Charlie walks in on them, and Sawyer... isn't too happy.


Jack saw his reflection in the mirror as he came into view, leaning against the doorframe of the hatch bathroom. Neither said anything, just made the briefest of eye contacts, then Jack turned back to the mirror. He ran the razor carefully up his neck a couple of times before curiosity go the better of him. He turned around to Sawyer slowly and watched him. Sawyer's mischievous gaze implied he knew something Jack didn't, a superior look that made Jack roll his eyes.

"The shower's broken. Plumbing's bust."

Sawyer made no move, nor said anything.

"So, uh, we can't, you know."

Sawyer carried on as if he hadn't heard. He carefully pushed himself off the doorway and headed over; standing close enough Jack he could hear his even breathing. Sawyer kept his eyes connected with Jack's and took the razor from his fingers, but before he could do anything else Jack kissed him. Jack spun them and pushed Sawyer back against the sink, delving his tongue into his familiar mouth. Sawyer managed to place the razor on the bench beside him before sliding his hands around Jack's waist, pulling them flush together. His hands gradually went lower, feeling just how much Jack was enjoying this. Sawyer suddenly pulled his lips away and grinned at Jack's annoyed look. He put his hands on the bench behind him and pushed himself up, balancing on the edge of the sink. Still without saying a word, Sawyer picked up the razor again and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pulling him in.

"Sawyer, what…"

A finger against his lips stopped Jack's question. Sawyer reached behind himself and picked up the shaving cream, dispersing some into his hand and casually beginning to rub it into Jack's skin where it had come off during their previous exchange.

"Sawyer, don't. You really don't have to…"

Sawyer gave him a small smile and shook his head, and Jack decided to shut up.

Then Sawyer finished shaving Jack's face and neck, more gentle at this than Jack had ever seen him before. He barely felt it, and before he knew it Sawyer was smoothing a wet flannel across his cheek, finishing up. He was pacing kisses along Jack's naked jaw, and Jack was steadying his hips subconsciously as he swayed precariously on the bench. When Sawyer finally raised his head, Jack looked at him with a slight twinkle in his eye, happy albeit slightly confused as to what brought this on.

"I don't think I've ever seen you go this long without talking," Jack teased. "Except when you're sleeping."

Sawyer smiled, a dazzling smile that made Jack's knees go weak, and he probably would have sunk to the ground helplessly had Sawyer's legs not still been hooked securely around his waist. "What do you want me to say?"

Sawyer's voice was low and unused, unfamiliar but so, so beautiful to Jack's ears. He wanted to hear that again, and again, and he wanted to be the one to make him talk like that. Jack suddenly found his words catching in his throat, and it took a moment before he could mumble them out. "Tell me you love me."

It wasn't like them, these moments of pure emotion, but now they gazed unashamed into each other's eyes, Jack's hands wandering tenderly over Sawyer's face.

"I love you."

Jack continued to gaze at him, making small circles with his thumbs on Sawyer's cheeks.

"And tell me what we're gonna do now."

Sawyer grinned and leaned even closer, lowering his voice.

"We're gonna have sex, right here, and then we're gonna have sex on the floor, and then out on the couch."

Jack shuddered and pulled Sawyer's face desperately down to his, kissing him urgently. He could tell Sawyer was smiling; knew this was his goal all along. Get Jack so worked up he couldn't control his actions, just like he always did, and just how he liked it.

In seconds they were fumbling at belts and shirt buttons, and like many other times, they were interrupted just before they could remove either.

This time it was Charlie, walking into the hatch with Claire, Aaron in her arms, right behind him. He entered the bathroom, but stopped the second he saw Jack and Sawyer, entwined and kissing. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Jack somehow sensed he was there, pulling away reluctantly from Sawyer. Sawyer tried to follow his lips, but Jack had turned his head to the door and Sawyer ended up connecting with his cheek. The southerner frowned and looked up at the door, annoyed at the interruption.

"Charlie." Jack, as ever, tried to pretend nothing had happened. He attempted to disentangle Sawyer's legs from around him, but he stubbornly refused to move. "Did you… uh, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie seemed pissed, as if Jack and Sawyer did this to personally annoy him. "We were only -

"Could ya shut the door, Suckshaft? 'Cause that's kinda what I intend to do, ya know, suck -

"Okay, I'm leaving! God, you can't even keep it clean around the baby…"

Charlie walked out, muttering to Claire and shutting the door with a bang. Jack and Sawyer hardly noticed, having automatically returned to battling with their tongues, and pulling off clothing. Charlie and Claire quickly left, knowing from experience just how loud Suckshaft could be.

---


End file.
